fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Radley Caverns
Radley Caverns are the ninth and final area (excluding the X-Zone) in Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack!. It is a boss battle. It consists of two underwater areas, a checkpoint section, and then the boss battle arena. In this level, you must fight Radley Madish, the main antagonist of Papa Louie 3. Gameplay First, you get dropped off into the water, where Radley comes in a giant submarine. Touching the submarine will make you lose a life, no matter if you use the Swim Boost or not. Radley will shoot Chocolate Drizzle bottles at you, in which you must dodge them to survive. You must keep on trying to swim away from him, never going back. There will also be a lot of underwater baddies, along with the new Scuba Radish. If you reach a Cracker Block barrier, wait for Radley to come, and make him shoot a Chocolate Drizzle bottle at it. That would make the Cracker Blocks explode, and then you can swim past the barrier. If you finally manage to escape Radley, you will have to climb out of the water and enter the next area, where there is a checkpoint. After you pass the checkpoint area, you "save" Alberto and Penny. The cage will instead fly up to the ceiling, and then you hear Radley Madish laughing. Radley Madish will rise out of the water in his now flying submarine. He has five lives, like Luau LePunch. You cannot reach him, as he will fly higher if you jump, but return to his normal position in the air once you stand still. Radley will shoot Chocolate Drizzle bottles at you, and you must hit them to destroy them. Pararadishes will endlessly come from the air. After a couple of Chocolate Drizzle bottles, Radley will occasionally shoot a Banana Drizzle bottle. If you successfully hit it, it will fly back to Radley, exploding in front of his face. The submarine will fall to the ground, and Radley will look dazed. There is a matter of seconds before he flies back into the sky, so you must hit him while he's damaged. Radley will then lose a life. He will now temporarily shoot ice pellets that will freeze you if they land on you. If you hit him again, he will ram his submarine into the ceiling, making Creameo boulders fall down temporarily. At his last life, he will summon his SundaeSaurus army, as a SundaeSaurus will pop up from each end of the arena. If you finally manage to defeat Radley Madish, Radley and his submarine will fall down defeated, and all of the baddies are gone. You can now rescue Penny and Alberto. There is an end screen where all the characters that you saved will run on the docks of Calypso Island. After you view the parade-like run, an end screen will appear, which reads: THE END! Thanks for Playing! and displays all the characters that you saved standing altogether. If you save someone else after you receive the end screen, like Xolo, and would like that character to be in the end screen, then simply face Radley Madish again, and your end screen will be updated. Challenges 1. Rescue Alberto and Penny Introduced Baddies * Scuba Radish * Radley Madish Trivia *While battling Radley in Papa Louie 2, there was no checkpoint to resume gameplay from. However, one will appear after completing the swimming section of the battle. *Radley shoots Chocolate and Banana bottle rockets now instead of BBQ and Mustard. *To get past the Cracker Blocks while swimming in the water, Radley will move his vehicle forward to break through them or shoot chocolate bottles (which act like cherry mines). *This is the first level since Papa Louie where two people instead of one are trapped in the same cage. *This is also the first level since Papa Louie where you don't need to pull down a warp key lever. *The lowest amount of characters you can get on the end card is 11. The highest is 27 (28 if you saved Xolo). Gallery End.JPG|All Characters in the End Card. Pl3 end card.png|Everyone except Xolo. Least.JPG|End card with least amount of characters possible Papa Louie 3 The End.png|Everyone except Xolo in big size. Category:Locations Category:Areas Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Category:Papa Louie 3: When Sundaes Attack! Areas